Miss Willows
by EmilyMayVTheCrazyDinosaurGirl
Summary: 'Miss Willows, have you ever engaged in a physical relationship, or encounter, with CSI Sara Sidle, your co-worker, and subordinate'
1. Miss Willows

**_I own nothing but my sweet and twsited imagination._**

_**Id lov**e **it if you could leave some feedback**_

_**I Am still working on all my other stories, but I couldn't resist writing this**_

__**_Love The Dino Girl_**

''Miss Willows, have you ever engaged in a physical relationship, or encounter, with CSI Sara Sidle, your co-worker, and subordinate?''

Catherine sighed, she knew, suspected, that sooner or later, this question, this topic might arise, and she had no idea how she could truthfully answer it. Catherine took in her surroundings once more, to remind herself where she was, and why she was there. She had sworn an oath, and she wasn't going to break it. There were only two clear choices. Answer as truthfully as she could, and risk messing up the IA Investigation, or answer truthfully and mess up the IA Investigation.

Catherine shook her head and raised her arms ''I...I don't know..It's complicated...'' closing her eyes, she dropped her head ''Yes..But only...''

Internal Affairs Detective Ezmyrelda Dylan interrupted her ''Which is it? Yes, or no? It can't be both...and I have a witness that says he saw the two of you together...and I have CCTV footage that corroborates his statement.''

''So why ask me?'' Catherine spat out coldly. She was irritated and tired, and had been with IAD Dylan for over an hour now. ''You think I'm covering for Sara...Why? Because you think were lovers? That's a load of Bull. You have evidence of us kissing...'' Catherine smiled a little, remembering what it was like to kiss the brunette. ''...What you don't have, is our case notes, because you've jumped on the wrong band wagon and accused us both of doing something we aren't even a part of because you are too lazy to gather enough evidence, or statements, because you believe a Coke head over two well respected and hard working CSI's and because you're a Homophobic pencil pusher looking for a promotion and your latest warped IA kick...'' Catherine snapped, her anger rising.


	2. Sara

Sara sighed, and tried to once again soothe the pain in her right hand, she knew the burn would blister badly, and the cream Dr. Robbins Had applied to it had only made it worse, so she had washed it off, the burn being too small for it to be deemed vital for hospital attention. So instead she was sat in standard issue blue coveralls, 3 sizes too big for her, whilst her clothes were being inspected by the day shift team. At least they were kind enough to give her work wear over the criminal orange scrubs, so now she was sat in interrogation with Captain Jim Brass. Sara was sat on the wrong side of the table, the bad side of the table. Jim said nothing, and Sara didn't bother to speak either. Both were waiting for IAD Dylan. Both sat looking at the photo on the table. The photo of Catherine and Sara embracing one another, with their lips locked.

''How's your hand?'' Brass asked after a further twenty minutes of silence. Sara only shrugged, leaning forward in her chair, she moved her arm across the table and towards her friend, and now interrogator, openning her hand as best she could, wincing in pain. ''Sore'' She mumbled, smiling slightly, ''Thanks for asking.'' Jim looked up, smiling at her, and gently took her hand inspecting the damage, surprised that she was willingly letting him touch her. ''I may be here to question you Sara, but first and foremost, I am here as your friend...Look, if I could, I would be sat on that side of the table with you...You know that...right?'' he questioned, his hand still gently holding hers, but no longer examining it. Sara only nodded. She knew if she started speaking, even casually, that the IAD would somehow find fault in that.

Tugging her hand away, Sara reached for the photo, and allowed her fingers to run over it. Brass noticed that her fingers were tracing around the body of Catherine Willows, and he noticed a smile play on her lips. Detective Dylan noticed too, as it was at that point that she walked in to the room, looking less than happy over her time spend with the Willows women.

''Miss Sidle...'' The Raven haired lady started ''I see you know why you are here...'' there was a cold edge to her voice; she had left the photo out deliberately, in hopes to worry the women in front of her.

''No.'' Sara answered, she had decided to make it difficult for them, she had nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of. ''I see you still haven't done your job though...I wouldn't be here otherwise.'' Sara removed her hand from the photo, and from the table, once again nursing it in her lap. ''Lets see..'' she went on ''You believe those coke heads...or...your homophobic and find this picture disgusting and insulting, so...so decide to try and blame me for..What was it you said...'' Sara's smile turned dangerous, her anger was rising. Why was it that no one around her could accept the truth. ''Oh yes, 'Destroying evidence, misplacing evidence, and covering for a murderer...' Weren't those your words?''

''Sara..You're not helping yourself here.'' Brass cut in before Detective Dylan could. Sara sighed. She was here for all the wrong reasons. Since when did it become a crime to kiss?


	3. Flames

_Sara ran, almost stumbling, looking over her shoulder almost constantly. She was panicked, and could hear the police sirens behind her. She had to do something._

_She stopped, her body doubled over as she tried to catch her breath. Looking around, she noticed a flood tunnel and heading for it she once again started running._

_No one could find her. No one. It would be the end of everything._

_Blue and White lights flashed behind her, closing the distance. Sara had to run._

_Listening for running footsteps over the loud sirens, Sara could hear nothing but herself._

_Where were her partners? Her protection. The reason she was here._

_A flash of orange fall into Sara's view, and she began to fall, stumbling. Almost losing her tight grip on the objects in her hand._

_Steadying herself she ran towards the flames. Towards her only hope._

''Tell me what happened Sara.' Ezmyrelda paced the room, stopping every now and then to look at the women in front of her. Sara's shoulders were slumped, her head hanging, the detective knew that Sara was in pain, the burn looked bad, but it would heal, and right now she didn't have the time to feel any sympathy towards the women.

Sara had turned dirty, and it was no ones fault but her own.

''Look at the case files, don't look at me.'' Sara spat out ''Get your facts straight first, then, then maybe I will start talking.''

Catherine thought what she knew over. She still didn't understand what was going on, she had been left in the dark. Running through the few facts and events she was aware of, she tried to make a mental list, pieces of a puzzle she could try and piece together.

She wanted nothing more than to help the women she had come to have feelings for, but everything was out of her depth.

She knew that she was extremely fond of the brunette, and that when they kissed one another, embraced one another, it felt like she was on a euphoric high.

She knew that the sting operation had gone wrong, and that IA seemed clueless to the fact there was even one happening.

She knew that Sara was in over her head, and that she herself were lucky.

The facts were confusing to her, and she was involved. Why had Sara crossed the line and destroyed the only evidence strong enough to convict the people they were trying to stop.

Was Sara really a rogue agent, CSI gone bad, or had someone, something, forced her to turn a blind eye to justice and to play on the side of criminals. Sighing, Catherine stood up, although Ezmyrelda Dylan, or Ezmay as she insisted on being called had left about an hour ago, Catherine still hadn't left her office.

All Catherine was to the investigation, didn't matter to her. She wanted nothing more than to rescue the brunette that had found herself in trouble, but she was unable to. Ezmay's statement would only become true. She would be covering for a suspect, and placing her personal feelings ahead of the case.

Pacing the room, Catherine recalled the last question she had been asked.

_'Are you and Sara Sidle dating one another? Has this...' She gestured to the photo '..Happened more than once?'_

_Catherine sight, her head in her hands 'No, we aren't dating, Yes, we have been involved more than once...But it's not what you think, you..'_

_Detective Dylan interrupted her 'I don't care about what it is, or isn't. Do you wish she was your Girlfriend?' came her unexpected question._

_Catherine snapped her head up, unsure, unwilling, unwanting, to answer the question._

_Did she want Sara in that way?_


	4. Eris

''Sara, we got your blood work back from Tox, it shows you have used cocaine in the past 48-72 hours, and it had levels of cannabis inside to, suggesting long time usage. What happened?''

Brass' head snapped up 'Sara..?' This wasn't something that had been discussed when Sara had been sent undercover. He had known then it would be a bad idea to use Sara in the sting, but she had been the only person in the lab to have not been involved in any of the drug cases both graveyard and day shift had handled over the past month.

Sara had been on vacation, forced vacation and desk duty throughout the month. The sheriff used it to his advantage, and Sara hadn't had much say in the matter of going undercover. Her only thought being, well at least it would get her out of the lab.

''I am, I was, undercover until some idiot cop decided to bust my ass.'' Sara sighed. ''Catherine'' she gestured to the photo and couldn't help but smile. ''Catherine stumbled upon me one day, and the cover, was almost blown. I did the only thing I could do.'' Sara stood, her legs and body were aching. ''Tell me you will leave her out of this, it has nothing to do with her, and I'll tell you about the drugs...''

''Your in no position to comprise here Sara, not even for her sake.'' Ezmay said, her eyes constantly on Sara who was now looking at the double mirror, she knew someone would be standing on the other side. She hope Catherine would be there, but she knew she wouldn't be allowed to. ''Let me guess..Greg?'' she moved her arms towards the mirror 'Greg has come to watch.''

'Yea, Greg is there Sara'' Brass stated ''Tell you what Sara, I will personally make sure this doesn't bite Catherine in the backside,'' he beckoned Greg through the mirror, silently giving him permission to enter the room. ''If you tell me and Greg what happened..'' he looked at Detective Dylan letting her know there was no room for negotiation on the matter. If they wanted Sara to talk, he knew they needed to get Dylan out of the room.

A light knocking upon the door caused Sara to turn around, she nodded a few times and sat back down again.

''Brass, I don't think it's a good idea...'' Ezmay began to protest. Opening the door Greg stepped into the room ''Detective Dylan'' he interrupted ''I believe you need to go update Catherine, and speak to the Sheriff..'' he held the door open, his eyes on Sara waiting for her to leave.

Mumbling her protest against the idea she gathered her files and left.

_Sara was alert, her eyes bloodshot, her senses heightened when she noticed someone walking towards the group. Taking another drag on the spliff she passed it over to another member of the small huddle. She didn't want to be greedy and it was rude not to stare. ''Dmitri..'' she said quietly nodding towards the familiar figure walking towards them. Her stomach was in knots. This wasn't supposed to happen._

_She knew she had to do something before someone else decided to, but her second of hesitation was a second too much. Dmitri walked towards the blonde, wolf whistling. ''Hey, cut it out, your gonna cause trouble..'' Sara walked towards the older man. He laughed a little ''Your type?'' Sara nodded ''Jealous I see..how about..how about'' he turned towards Sara ''You call her over, she's heading our way anyways..' he looked towards the blonde approaching them ''we can see which one of us bags us some meat..''_

_Sara grinned, she was never one to turn a challenge down, and she never lost them either._

_''Yo, foxy lady..'' she shouted ''My guy and I need you to help us settle something..'' _

_If Catherine hadn't realised who she was walking towards before, she would know now. Sara had a distinctive voice. Looking towards the women calling her Catherine took her in, the disheveled face, sunken eyes and dirty clothes confused her. A tightness began to form in her throat. It was never supposed to go this far. This quickly._

_Catherine wanted to run, but knew it wouldn't be an option, so as boldly as she could she put on her best smile ''Yea? And what would that be..'' She looked Sara up and down once more, flirting with her as best as she could. She had a good feeling about what the group wanted, and she knew what she had to do._

_''Me and Eris here, both think your..well, damn fine...'' he grabbed Catherine's arm ''We wanna know..which one of us..wins you.''_

_'Eris..'' Catherine smiled, her arm reaching out to Sara, or Eris as she seemed to be 'You don't look like a Godess of destruction...but boy, your are heavenly...'' Running her fingers over her arm she turned her head to the man ''I like pussy baby.''_

_''Care for a demonstration for me and the rest..''_


End file.
